This invention relates to novel polysulfide aryl silanes and to novel mercapto aryl silanes, as well as to a novel process for their manufacture and their use as coupling agents in vulcanized rubber compounds.
Certain polysulfide alkyl silanes and certain mercapto alkyl silanes are known in the art as seen for example by German Pat. Nos. 1,000,817 and 2,141,159 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,719,165. However, the prior art has not been found to teach the novel polysulfide aryl silanes and novel mercapto aryl silanes of this invention.